moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 30
Jaźń Przemka Przemek z XIX wieku powoli otwierał oczy i pomacał się po głowie. Z prawej skroni leciała krew, oraz miał dwa guzy w górnej części czaszki. Wszystkie kończyny sprawne, co najwyżej kilka zadrapań. Nie było poważnych ran, choć nie można wykluczyć krwotoku wewnętrznego. - Skaaa-rbie.- Przemek usłyszał cichy szept. Rozpoznał głos, który należał do Claris. XIX wieczny Przemek powoli wstał i rozejrzał się. Woźnica i jego konie byli martwi, wszędzie leżały resztki pojazdu. Najgorsze jednak było to, co zobaczył przy złamanym kole. Leżała tam Claris, trzymająca się lewą ręką za krwawiący brzuch. Nie mogła tego zrobić prawą, bowiem przez jej prawą pierś przebił się drewniany pręt. Przemek z XIX wieku podbiegł do niej tak szybko jak umiał. - Nie, nie, nie, nie!- mężczyzna powtarzał to samo słowo, jak zaklęcie które jakimś cudem miało odwrócić bieg wydarzeń - Dziecko trafiła kula.- powiedziała Claris, płacząc- Ja też długo nie pociągnę. - Nie mów tak! Wezmę twoją duszę, dam ci proszek, na pewno wszystko będzie...- Przemek nie zdążył dokończyć zdanie, bowiem usłyszał strzał. Pół sekundy później, pocisk uderzył w głowę jego żony, przeszedł ją na wylot i wypadł po drugiej stronie. Claris pewnie nawet tego nie poczuła, jej ciało pod wpływem uderzenia pocisku padło bezwładnie na ulicę. Obserwujący to wszystko Przemek0980 próbował się kontrolować. Mimo wszystko cały drżał a do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. W jednej sekundzie stracić żonę i dziecko, to ból który pozostaje z tobą do końca. Nie ważne ile masz wcieleń. Przemek z XIX wieku utulił ciało zabitej żony, nie mogąc jej jednak odczytać. Oznaczało to, że w chwili gdy pocisk w nią trafił, dusza opuściła jej ciało. Nagle mężczyzna poczuł, że ktoś przystawia mu lufę do tyłu głowy. Kątem oka zobaczył jak wokół niego zaczęły wychodzić postacie w białych jak śnieg ubraniach. - Naprawdę nam przykro.- powiedział Assasyn który przystawił Przemkowi lufę w tył głowy- Normalnie skończylibyśmy na zabiciu tej dziewki, ale za dużo widziałeś. Masz jakieś ostatnie słowa? Nastała absolutna cisza. Przemek z XIX wiku pocałował ciało żony w policzek i zamknął jej oczy, po czym zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. - Załamał się, biedaczyna.- powiedział jeden z Assasynów, stojących wokół- Ukróć jego cierpienia. Assasyn stojący za Przemkiem z XIX wieku miał już pociągnąć za spust, ale poczuł że nie może się ruszyć. Nagle wszystko wokół niego staneło i stało się czarno-białe. Wszystko oprócz postaci Przemka z XIX wieku. Mężczyzna szybko wyrwał Assasynowi broń i strzelił go w głowę. Ciało członka Zakonu padło na ulicę. - Jak on to...- wyjąkał jeden z Assasynów. - Nasz brat się nawet nie bronił...- dopowiedział drugi. Nagle aura wokół Przemka z XIX wieku stała się namacalna i widoczna. Była cała czerwono-czarna, zdawała się móc pochłonąć, tych którzy za długo będą na nią patrzeć. Na ramieniu mężczyzna stał Bill, ale niezbyt przypominał siebie sprzed chwili. Był praktycznie cały czerwony, poza rękoma i nogami które były białe i okiem, które było całe czarne. - Właśnie straciliście prawo do życia.- powiedział Przemek z XIX wieku. Nagle czas dla każdego z Assasynów się zatrzymał, wszystko co widzieli to czarno-białe odzwierciedlenie rzeczywistości. Nie mogli się ruszać ani bronić, a Przemek ich odczytywał po czym zabierał ostrza i podrzynał gardła. Tak było do czasu, aż na miejscu został tylko jeden Assasyn. Przemek odczytał go i przypatrzył mu się gniewnie. - To ty. -powiedział Przemek, po czym uwolnił Assasyna od zaklęcia i kopnął go w splot słoneczny- To ty oddałeś strzał który zabił moje dziecko. A potem drugi, który zabił moją żonę. Assasyn wysunął ostrze z rękawa i miał zamiar się bronić, ale nie mógł. Jakaś część jego jaźni, która powinna kazać mu się bronić, zwyczajnie się wyłączyła. Zabójca mógł tylko stać i się trząść. - Ja ja ja tylko wykonywałem rozkazy.- powiedział Assasyn, po czym padł na kolana.- Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie! Błagam, chcę wrócić do żony i córeczki! Zrobię co zechcesz, dostaniesz taką rekompensatę jakiej sobie życzysz! Przemek z XIX wieku złapał Assasyna za szyję i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Wierz mi, wrócisz do nich. -powiedział mężczyzna. ''- Pozwól że teraz przewiniemy akcję o jakieś dwie godziny.''- odezwał się głos. - Nie!- zakrzyknął Przemek0980- Widziałem dosyć! Masz wypi#rdalać z moich wspomnień! Pomimo protestów Przemka, krajobraz się zmienił. Była późna noc, ulice Londynu. Przez miasto szedł ten sam Assasyn który zabił Claris i jej dziecko. Miał jednak zupełnie inną aurę, taką samą jak Przemek. Co więcej, obok latał Bill, przytrzymujący duszę zabójcy. - Przejąłeś jego ciało i idziesz do jego domu. Chyba wiesz co masz zamiar zrobić? - Nie!- zakrzyknął Przemek0980 po czym stanął przed Assasynem- Stój! Opętany zabójca szedł dalej, przechodząc przez Przemka0980 jak przez ducha, którym poniekąd był. ''- Zrelaksuj się i oglądaj.'' Opętany Assasyn zapukał do drzwi, które otworzyła mała, na oko 4 letnia dziewczynka, która jak go tylko zobaczyła, przytuliła. - Mamo, mamo, tata wrócił!- zakrzyknęła uradowana po czym wbiegł w głąb domu. - Nie rób tego!- krzyczała dusza Assasyna- Błagam cię! - Zamknij się już.- powiedział Bill, po czym zasłonił duchowi usta. Opętany przez Przemka Assasyn i Bill trzymający jego duszę weszli do domu. Przemek0980 stał przed domem i wsłuchiwał się w to co działo się w środku. - Kochanie co t...- kobieta nie dokończyła, a Przemek0980 usłyszał krzyk dziewczynki i zobaczył jak na oknie pojawia się plama krwi. - Tato, co się...- głuche uderzenie czymś ciężkim ukróciło krzyki dziewczynki. Przemek0980 stał tam roztrzęsiony, nie próbując zatrzymać potoku łez, które masowo zaczeły wylatywać z jego oczu. Po chwili jego przeszły odpowiednik wyszedł z domu, cały we krwi. Obok niego stał lekko wystraszony Bill, nie było jednak duszy Assasyna. - Przywiązałem go do tego miejsca.- powiedział Przemek, nadal będacy w ciele Assasyna. - S-stwórco, wydaje mi się że lekko cię poniosło.- powiedział Bill- Ja też kochałem Claris ale to... - Dopiero początek. Tymi rękoma zniszczę Zakon Assasynów z Wielkiej Brytani. Rękoma człowieka, który odebrał mi wszystko. Podążaj za mną, Bill. Bądź świadkiem rzezi której dokonam, pochłoń doznania, cały obraz nadchodzącej masakry. Zabierz Zakonowi całą wiedzę i traktuj ją jak swoją. Chwile później, wszystko znikło. Pośród niezmierzonej ciemności został tylko Przemek0980, trzęsący się i płaczący. -'' Prawie ci się udało. Powstrzymała cię mała grupka Assasynów, przy wsparciu Sherlocka Holmesa i wariatki z Kosą. Co nie zmienia faktu że zabiłeś setki, jeśli nie tysiące ludzi! Ty, który mieniłeś się obrońcą gatunku ludzkiego, z własnych, egoistycznych pobudek dokonałeś masakry ludzi, którzy nie mieli praktycznie nic wspólnego z Claris i twoim nienarodzonym synem! A ten demon, który był twoim towarzyszem? Przysparza teraz wiele kłopotów. Nie jesteś człowiekiem, jesteś zwierzęciem, zwykłym mordercą! Dla świata byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zniknął na zawsze!!'' Nastała głucha cisza. Przemek przetarł oczy i przestał się trząść. - Masz rację.- powiedział Przemek. ''- Nareszcie. Pomogę ci stąd odejść wystarczy tylko że...'' - Nie mam zamiaru odchodzić. Masz rację co do jednego, jestem zwierzęciem i mordercą. Wszystkich moich wrogów i ich bliskich traktuję jak śmieci, zabijam i sprowadzam cierpienie na każdego ko ma ze mną jakikolwiek kontakt. Nie wiem po co się oszukiwałem. Jak miałbym prowadzić normalne życię? ''- Więc...-'' głos byl pewien że coś jest nie tak. Coś nie szlo po jego myśli. - Więc masz prz#pierdolone.- powiedział Przemek. Nagle wokół niego pojawił się ołtarz z kilkunastoma świecami. ''- Jak ty to...'' - Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium.- powiedział Przemek, po czym jego oczy zaczęły się świecić na niebiesko- Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium. Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium! Nagle cała rzeczywistość zaczęła jakby pękać. Tuż przed Przemkiem znalazł się Tardsihe, a między nimi stanęła trójkątna, żółta postać, która wymazała jago istnienie w jaźni Przemka. - Witaj, stary przyjacielu.- powiedział Przemek po czym gorzko się uśmiechnął. DizzCity Żołnierze Federacji próbowali z całych sił trafić Dizziego, jednak chłopak unikał wiązek laserowych. Dizzy podbiegł do jednego z żołnierzy i przeciął go wzdłuż swoim mieczem, po czym doskoczył do drugiego. Chłopak rzucił drugim żołnierzem w trzeciego, po czym zabił obydwu laserową bronią leżącą na ziemi. - To moje miasto!!- zakrzyknął Dizzy. Elizabeth uskoczyła w ostatniej chwili, sekunda spóźnienia i oberwałaby kulą ognia, wychodzącą z pyska Beasta. Kobieta spojrzała na swój zegarek, posiadający ekran na którym wyświetlana była sytuacja strategiczna w całym mieście. Poza odmieńcami z CreepyTown, do DizzCity wchodziły jeszcze oddziały HallenWest oraz nieumarli. Ona miała za mało żołnierzy żeby bronić miasta, trzeba będzie uruchomić blaszaki. - Macie natychmiast uruchomić...- Elizabeth nie dokończyła zdania, bowiem nagle tuż obok jej ucha przeleciała katana mechaniczna. - Ty tutaj dowodzisz, co nie?- spytała Salai, która zeskoczyła z Beasta i zaczęła zbliżać się do Elizabeth. Elizabeth tylko lekko skinęła głową i wyciągnęła ostrze energetyczne. Salai wyciągnęła Kosę Shinigami i rzuciła się na swoją przeciwniczkę. Pierwszy cios Kosą został zablokowany przez Elizabeth, więc kobieta próbowała kontratakować. Salai odskoczyła po czym zamachneła się i uderzyła Kosą, która zaczęła emanować potężną siłą. Miecz Elizabeth, którym kobieta ponownie zablokowała cios, złamał się. Pomimo że Kosa nie trafiła ją bezpośrednio, siła jej ciosu powaliła Elizabeth. Shinigami staneła nad leżącą kobietą i ponownie zamachneła się swoją Kosą. - Pora na lulu, s#ko.- powiedziała Salai. - Zaraz u ciebie będę, Ferian.- wyszeptała Elizabeth czekając na cios który ją wykończy. Gdy Salai chciała już atakować, coś trafiło ją w prawą część klatki piersiowej. Pocisk z broni palnej, przebił się przez nią, ledwo mijając serce. Shinigami zachwiała się, upuściła Kosę i padła, ciężko oddychając. -'' Oj Elise, Elise.''- odezwał sie głos w komunikatorze- Niedawno straciłaś męża i już dajesz dupy? - Marcus?- zdziwiła się Elizabeth, po czym spojrzała na zegarek. Do miasta zbliżała się 1 Brygada Kawalerii oraz jej dowódca, Marcus Alzamirano. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures